kos A vs kos B
by zakinuzu
Summary: pertarungan antar kos ! jendral ichigo dan pasukannya vs si pengamat tatsuki cs


disclaimer : tite kubo dan

* * *

Ada dua kos yang sangat terkenal di kalangan pelajar SMA di Karakura city. Yaitu kos A yang khusus putri dan kos B khusus putra yang ada di seberangnya. Kedua kos ini terkenal karena para penghuninya yang cakep-cakep. Tapi jangan mengira kalau kedua kos ini akur, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya.

"Rambut duren kurang ajaaaar!!!" Rukia dari kos A melempar sandal jepit ke kos seberang. Dan tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo penghuni kos B.

"Sabar Rukia" tahan Tatsuki sambil merangkul lengan Rukia, sementara gadis yang dirangkul bersiap melempar pasangan dari sandal yang baru saja dia lempar. Tanggung kan kalau cuma punya satu sandal doank.

"Wah jangan gitu donk, Tatsuki-kun. Kan biar sekalian dapet sandal baru. Tanggung nih Cuma satu" goda Ichigo. Dan requestnya pun diterima, dengan penuh 'cinta' Tatsuki melempar sandal tepat mengenai hidung Ichigo.

"Gue cewek begooooo !!!"

* * *

"Rukia-chan" panggil Orihime. Rukia yang sedang minum susu langsung dari gelas langsung menoleh.

"Sandalku mana ?" tanya Orihime. "Sandal yang gue beli pas diskon SoHo"

"Yang hijau ?" tanya Rukia. Orihime mengangguk sekali.

"Gue lempar ke si rambut duren sialan kurang ajar gak tau malu itu" kata Rukia menekan nadanya sambil menekuk alis.

"Itu kan sandal branded. Mahaaaaaaal" rengek Orihime, jarang-jarang anak kos punya sandal branded dan sekarang sandalnya malah dilempar ke tetangga.

"Emang SoHo branded ?" tanya Rukia. Orihime menggeleng pelan, gadis berambut coklat ini memang tidak pintar membalas kata-kata.

"Ah si rambut duren gak pantas dapet sandal se-branded itu Rukia-chan" Rangiku yang sudah bekerja merangkul Orihime dari belakang.

"Ya udah gue ambil lagi" kata Rukia.

"Sekarang" pinta Orihime.

"Iya iya" Rukia berjalan malas sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia keluar rumah dan melihat Tatsuki sedang berjongkok di balik semaki mengintip ke kos seberang dengan menggunakan teleskop.

"Periskop darimana tuh ?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Periskop yang dipakai Tatsuki mirip yang dibuat Rukia saat dia masih SMA dulu.

"Nyolong punya adik kelas gue pas SMA dulu" kata Tatsuki yang masih semester 1 di jurusan teknik sipil.

"Wah" Rukia ikut jongkok di sebelah Tatsuki, "ada perkembangan apa ?"

"Mereka beli mercon. Waaah mereka mau melakukan serangan pertama! Cepat beli mercon juga!" Tatsuki berbisik panik.

"Gue mau ngambil balik sandal Orihime yang tadi siang gue lemparin ke si duren"

"Oh. Sandal elit itu ?"

"He-eh. Si Orihime mewek tuh minta dibalikin"

"Ah" Tatsuki melepas pandangannya dari si periskop. "Lo beli mercon sekarang. Kalo mereka denger kita pasang mercon, mereka pasti ikut. Nah, pas mereka sibuk masang mercon, lo bisa ambil sandalnya Orihime"

"Tumben lo cerdas"

* * *

Rangiku sedang menonton DVD saat terdengar suara mercon diluncurkan. Orihime yang asyik menyantap mie ramen instan segera berdiri masih sambil membawa mie cup nya. Rangiku ikut penasaran, siapa yang menyalakan mercon? Mengganggu tetangga kan. Lagipula ada event apaan?

"Wah ! Orihime-chan. Ayo ikut, nih kamu pegang kembang apinya ya" ajak Rukia riang. Mereka menyalakan mercon di halaman belakang. Kalau dinyalakan di halaman depan yang berseberangan dengan kos putra, besar kemungkinan akan ada sandal lagi yang hilang karena Rukia yang tidak sabaran.

Tatsuki menancapkan mercon di tanah lalu menyalakan sumbunya. Lalu gadis itu cepat-cepat menjauhi mercon. Dan, DUAR!

"Keren!" seru Orihime takjub.

"Wah, ada event apa sih? Ada yang ultah ya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Bukan. Ini deklarasi perang" sahut Tatsuki dan Rukia kompak.

* * *

"Lapor Jendral, cewek seberang pada pasang mercon" kata Shuuhei sambil mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Iya gue tahu" kata Ichigo si Jendral yang dimaksud.

"Itu deklarasi perang Jendral !" sahut Kira sambil mengeluarkan mercon yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Iya gue tahu" jawab si Jendral lagi.

"Kita ledakkin aja kos para cewek belagu itu pake mercon!" usul Renji.

"Wah gue gak mau urusan sama polisi" sahut Kira.

"Gue setuju ama elo, Letnan II Kira" kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya. "Gak perlu melakukan hal yang terlalu strange. Cukup kita kerjain aja"

"Tapi –" Renji tampak tidak setuju.

"Lo gak mau masuk penjara kan, Mayor Renji?" tanya Ichigo. Renji langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ayo kita balas mereka!" sahut Shuuhei mantap.

"Osh!"

* * *

"Waaah mereka pasang mercon juga" sahut Rangiku melihat ke arah seberang.

"Kayaknya mereka masang di halaman belakang juga" kata Tatsuki, "gampang buat lo ngambil sandal Orihime balik, Rukia-chan"

"Yup" Rukia telah siap dengan baju serba hitamnya, "gue pergi dulu ya"

"Hati-hati Rukia-chan!" pesan Orihime.

"Berdoa dulu!" kata Tatsuki.

"Selamat ya!" dukung Rangiku semangat.

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Rukia, kos cowok itu sangat berantakan. Baju dimana-mana, bekas makanan tidak dibereskan, TV masih menyala, dan semua ini menyulitkan Rukia mencari sandal Orihime. Rukia menelusuri ruang depan, lalu membuka tiap kamar dan mengacak-acaknya demi menemukan si sandal elit.

"Mana sih ?" tiba-tiba Rukia menemukan sepasang sandal hijau di sebuah kamar, "ah ketemu!"

* * *

"Gila tuh cewek-cewek. Merconnya banyak banget" sahut Kira.

"Cih. Nyali mereka garang juga" geram Jendral Ichigo.

"Lho jendral" sahut Shuuhei, "sandal lo kok kayak sandal cewek ?" tanya Shuuhei sambil menunjuk sandal Ichigo yang kekecilan.

"Lho gue salah pakai sandal ya?" gumam Ichigo.

"Sandal darimana tuh? Punya cewek lo yaaaa" goda Renji sambil terkekeh.

"Gila lo. Masa tukeran sandal ama cewek. Ini hadiah dari kos seberang" kata Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ichigo kaget melihat kos-nya lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Kalau yang sebelumnya bisa dibilang kapal pecah, yang ini namanya kapal karam kena bom. Intinya, sangat berantakan.

"INI SIAPA YANG NGACAK KOS GUEEE ?!!!"

* * *

"Gue dapet sandalnya Orihime-chaaan" sahut Rukia girang.

"Uwa! Makasih banget ya Rukia-chan" Orihime langsung memeluk Rukia hangat.

"Lho, kok sandalnya gede sih?" tanya Rangiku melihat sandal yang dibawa Rukia. Keempat cewek itu segera meneliti si sandal hijau itu.

"Ini kan sandal cowok" kata Tatsuki.

"Merek swallow lagi" tambah Rangiku.

"Bukan sandal 80ribu gueee" mewek Orihime keluar.

"Waduh, sorry gu –" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar gedorang pintu dan teriakan dari luar rumah.

"Mampus!" seru Rangiku.

"Gue takut" Orihime langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang merupakan jelmaan Superwoman –begitu kata Rangiku –langsung mengambil pemukul baseball dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Rangiku membawa sandal swallow koleksinya yang biasa dilemparin ke Shuuhei dan Kira kalau kepergok sedang mengintip mereka mandi. Sementara Rukia yang trauma melempar sandal –takut dimewekin Orihime –memilih membawa kamus sebagai perlindungan.

Tatsuki membuka pintu perlahan dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya sudah siap melayangkan pukulan maut ala Babe Ruth. Orihime menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik bahu Tatsuki saat dia melihat siapa yang ada di barisan depan dari rombongan pasukan itu, sang jendral Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ma –mau apa lo ?" tanay Tatsuki memberanikan diri.

"Sandal gue mana ya? Itu sandal kesayangan gueee" kata Ichigo ramah.

"Gak ada. Dah!" Tatsuki menutup pintu tapi terhalang di tengah karena Ichigo menahan si pintu dengan bahunya.

"Kita tetanggaan udah lama yaa. Dari jaman SMA kayaknya. Tapi kok kita gak pernah saling kunjung ya ?" tanya Ichigo sementara Tatsuki menelan ludah pahit, "ya sudah, kita kunjungin aja sekarang. Siapa tau ada sandal ijo kesayangan gueee ?!!!"

"Gak. Gak ada" jawab Tatsuki cepat.

"Wah. Kalo gitu sandal hijau cantik ini juga gak ada donk" kata Ichigo sambil menyalakan pemantik dan bersiap membakar sandal hijau elit 80ribuan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK !!!" Orihime dan Rukia langsung menerjang Ichigo berusaha menyelamatkan si sandal hijau elit 80ribuan itu. Ichigo langsung terjatuh begitu Rukia dan Orihime menabraknya. Jadilah Orihime dan Rukia terjatuh di atas Ichigo sementara si pemantik dan sandal hijau elit 80ribuan-nya terlempar tapi segera ditangkap Renji.

"Adu –duh" Ichigo berusaha mendorong kedua cewek yang menimpuknya ini. Rukia dan Orihime cepat-cepat berdiri dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

"Ah –" Orihime tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

"Ma –af ?" Rukia berkata gugup.

"Saki –" baru saja Ichigo ingin mengeluh tentang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, matanya menangkap rona merah di muak kedua cewek ini. Muka Ichigo pun ikut memerah. Sesaat suasana sepi dan hening.

"Balikin!" Tatsuki merebut sandal hijau elit 80ribuan tersebut dari tangan Renji.

"Nih" Rangiku melempar sandal hijau Ichigo dan lagi-lagi Renji yang menangkapnya.

"Ayo kembali !" pekik Ichigo lalu berdiri. Cowok itu langsung keluar sambil menngacak rambutnya. Rona merah cowok itu mencapai lehernya. Shuuhei dan Kira yang melihat itu langsung terkekeh.

"Hei ayo berdiri" Tatsuki menarik lengan Rukia dan Orihime bersamaan. Kedua gadis itu langsung berdiri. Dan sesaat suasana kembali hening.

"Kalian jatuh cinta ama si duren itu ?" goda Rangiku.

"GAAAK !" pekik mereka berdua.

"Hah ? Jatuh cinta ? Sama si kurang ajar itu ?" tanya Tatsuki merasa aneh mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Hihihi kalian tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya ?" goda Rangiku.

"Hah ? Gue gak ngerti maksudnya apa" seru Tatsuki bingung.

"Ah udah deh, cowok gak akan ngerti"

"GUE CEWEEEEK !!!"

* * *

ah tolong kritik dan sarannya yah review aja


End file.
